disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gizmo Gwen
"Gizmo Gwen" is the thirty-third episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on July 25, 2014. Plot Amber is preparing for a berry banquet for everyone from Royal Prep and as always she wants everything perfect. Sofia has picked some berries for her and takes them to the kitchen where she meets Gwen, a kitchen maid who likes to invent, however, her father Chef Andre doesn't appreciate her being inventing because he too once tried to invent something, a pudding serving machine, but ended in disaster. Gwen takes Sofia to her secret workshop and shows her all her gizmos, an Automatic Sponge, a Built in Baker Cupcake Maker that automatically creates cupcakes, a Teeter Totter Rug Swatter that can beat the dust out of rugs and a Bicycle Built for Tunes which plays music while peddling. Sofia really likes her gizmos, and Gwen always dreams of being an inventor, but because of her father's worries, she feels she will always be a kitchen maid. Meanwhile back at the great hall, disaster strikes when the castle servants drop the giant jewelled strawberry while trying to hang it up. Sofia and Gwen hear the crash and decide to see what has happened, little did they know they left Gwen's Teeter Totter Rug Swatter running loose. They arrive at the hall and find the giant strawberry cracked and ruined, including Amber's berry bowls. Seeing there will be no time to paint some new ones, Sofia has an idea and asks Gwen if she can invent a gizmo that can paint new berry bowls much faster. At first, Gwen isn't too sure, but she is willing to try. She draws up a plan and has Sofia and her animal friends find all the parts she needs to build her new machine for Amber. In no time she finishes it and after a successful test Gwen and Sofia take it to the great hall. Amber brings over the blank bowls for painting but as they get started, Gwen's gizmo suddenly goes all haywire, throwing bowls everywhere, trashing Amber's perfect banquet. This chaotic disaster shows why Gwen's father didn't want her to be an inventor, which she finally agrees too. She puts her pencil away, and returns to her job of being a kitchen maid. Meanwhile Clover, Robin, Mia and Whatnaught spot Gwen's Teeter Totter Rug Swatter still running loose in the hallways and try to catch it. It heads back to the kitchen where Whatnaught finds a missing screw that fell off Gwen's machine which was why it went wrong. After showing Sofia, she tries to convince Gwen to fix her machine but she has decided to give up on her dream of becoming an inventor. However through a song, Sofia tells her if she gives up on her dreams they will never come true. All she has to do is to believe in them. With that encouragement Gwen goes off to fix her gizmo and this time it works perfectly. Everyone is very impressed and so is Gwen's father, for the first time ever he is proud of her. With the use of Gwen's other gizmos, as well as her father's pudding-serving invention, now fixed with a screw, Amber's berry banquet is back on track and King Roland makes Gwen a full time inventor. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Ginnifer Goodwin as Gwen *Wayne Brady as Clover *Zach Callison as Prince James *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Robin Atkin Downes as Chef Andre Songs *Believe in Your Dream Trivia *Gwen's voice is performed by Ginnifer Goodwin who is best known for her role as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard in the TV series Once Upon a Time. *Whatnaught makes his first appearance in the second season in this episode. *In this episode, Whatnaught gets his first major role when he helps Sofia find out why Gwen's gizmo went haywire. *This episode is the first time where Sofia says Whatnaught's name. *Princess Vivian, Princess Maya, Princess Mae, & Princess Penelope know how to Ballroom Dance. *Chef Andre is the third character that Robin Atkin Downes voices in the series, previously he has done the voice for Sir Finnegan in "The Silent Knight" and the Fisherman in "Mom's the Word". Screenshots Gizmo-Gwen-2.png Gizmo-Gwen-3.png Gizmo-Gwen-7.png Gizmo-Gwen-9.png Gizmo-Gwen-10.png Sofia-and-Gwen-2.png Sofia-and-Gwen-3.png Sofia-and-Gwen-10.png Sofia-and-Gwen-4.png Sofia-and-Gwen-6.png Sofia-and-Gwen-13.png Sofia-and-Gwen-11.png Sofia-and-Gwen-15.png Sofia-and-Gwen-5.png Gizmo-Gwen-11.png Gizmo-Gwen-12.png Gizmo-Gwen-15.png Gizmo-Gwen-17.png Gizmo-Gwen-19.png Gizmo-Gwen-20.png Gizmo-Gwen-21.png Gizmo-Gwen-22.png Gizmo-Gwen-23.png Gizmo-Gwen-25.png Gizmo-Gwen-26.png Gizmo-Gwen-28.png Gizmo-Gwen-29.png Gizmo-Gwen-30.png Gizmo-Gwen-31.png Gizmo-Gwen-32.png Gizmo-Gwen-33.png Gizmo-Gwen-34.png Gizmo-Gwen-37.png Gizmo-Gwen-38.png Gizmo-Gwen-39.png Gizmo-Gwen-41.png Gizmo-Gwen-42.png Gizmo-Gwen-43.png Gizmo-Gwen-44.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes